Flying High
by ToriH00
Summary: Misora is just your below average girl. Having a few friends and a comfortable life it's all she could ask for. But one day her heart is stolen right from her chest, and thus she dies. Through many troubles she comes back and meets the Spirit Detectives.
1. Prologue

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the character! Just my own!

* * *

><p>I chewed adamantly at the mechanical pencil in my hands; the lecture was going to be over soon, and I was ever so thankful. The teacher has been droning on about inverse functions. Her monotone voice didn't help with my hatred towards math, but alas I'm in this class because it is required to pass middle school.<p>

I'm nowhere near your average girl; actually I'm quite below that norm. I go to middle school, passing with C's, and sometimes B's. That's not close to being good enough in my town, but why should I care? It's not like I want to graduate. My parents do, but I do not. Those big universities seem too boring, and don't even offer something that sounds like a career I could do my whole life and enjoy it at the same time. Making money is too materialistic to me.

The wind pushed my blonde hair into my face, and I crinkled my nose. The swing that I sat upon squeaked as I shoved the mass of tickling hair away from me nose. My blue eyes blinked as the sun came out of its hiding place behind the clouds. Birds flew above me, their wings catching the wind's upward bursts. The park I was out was not too far away from my house or my middle school; I frequently visit here, especially right after school. The view of the sky is breathtaking here; it's the perfect place to watch the cotton clouds float lazily across the sky. A small yawn escaped my mouth, I of course used my hand to cover it, but I soon went flying off the swing onto my face.

I heard some commotion behind me as I pushed myself in a sitting position. I spat out the mouth full of dirt I acquired, and then looked behind me and all I saw was a cloud of dust with fists coming out of it in various places. What I could depict from the dust of rage was that it was Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting, like usual. Those two always fought, even at school, when they weren't skipping, of course.

I wasn't mad about being pushed out of the swing, or landing on my face. I knew neither meant it, and that they were honestly good guys underneath their bad boy cover up. I waited very patiently for them to finish their little spat.

"You'll never beat me, bonehead," Yusuke taunted after the last punch of the brawl was thrown. His brown eyes sparkled with victory.

Kuwabara grumbled something, and then noticed me," Hey, Misora! What are you doing in the dirt?"

His face was quite dumbfounded. I couldn't help by smile and reply," I obviously got in the way! It's ok though, I'm perfectly ok!"

I smiled as Kuwabara apologized and went on a rant how he's a man. He never purposely hurts a girl, blah, blah. Same stuff I always hear from his loud mouth when he manages to get a girl's attention. Even though he can be a twit at times, that is what makes him the silly red head everyone knows.

"My deepest apologies, if I knew that slug would send this big buffoon into you, I would have left hooked him," Yusuke said sarcastically, pissing Kuwabara off tremendously and the fight started once again.

Within minutes the dust ball of fists and pain was flying away from me. I couldn't help but giggle to myself. Those two will never ever change, but I am indeed beyond happy that I know them even though I'm not truly friends with them. I might be on the ground more if I hung out with them; I mean they always seem to have something to prove to each other. That or Kuwabara likes to get the crap beat out him.

I wiped off my school uniform when I stood up; it had a small layer of dirt on the skirt. And I walked heavily away from the play set, westward towards my home. The sidewalk thunked under my brown shoes when I left the grassed in area. Home was less than a mile away. It's a really nice walk when the weather is just right, as in not snowing up a storm. Cars passed by me, speeding like usual. People talked to their friends as they walked on the opposite side of the street. Everyone all around me was happy, and their happiness rubbed off on me.

I skipped slightly, no one but me could notice. A smile played upon my lips. I couldn't wait to get home now. Today was going better; maybe I should let other people's happiness and joy wear off on me more!

I continued with my skip of happiness and I finally got to the residential area of this part of town. I was so close to being home, but I couldn't help but gasp loudly when something gripped my shoulder and yanked me back. Pain scorched through my shoulder as sharp object dug their way into my shoulder blade and muscles. Darkness swirled around me, there was not but a slight light from a hole in the darkness.

Wherever I was, was completely opposite of the bright sunshine I was just in. When the swirling stopped, I turned my head, my face green with sickness. I took a few breaths, and let my eyes focus, but I couldn't see through the lack of light. I felt my pain filled shoulder. Warm blood seeped through my fingers; I knew this was not good.

After minutes of my pupils focusing I saw what I was looking for. Right behind me was red glowing eyes, and just then pain shot through my chest. An orange hand held up a still beating heart, and that's when I realized it was mine, blood gushed out of the baseball sized hole. Then it was dark…

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I haven't written a fanfic for years. I enjoy writing, and I'm so sorry this chapter was so short. I just had to get this boring part done. I plan on the next chapter to be much much longer! I promise!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, just my own!

* * *

><p>Nausea overwhelmed my body as I opened my eyes, my stomach burned like fire. The hot sun rays beat down on my face as I stood up murmuring,"What a dream."<p>

I held my chest, and there was no hole or blood. My shirt was still intact. I checked my shoulder, and it was perfectly fine. I rubbed my temples and took many deep breaths. That dream was far too real, and I never ever want to have another dream like that again! I mean, having my beating heart ripped out and shown to me? That would have hurt far worse in real life! Right? I do hope I never find out.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, easing my mind that I was ok, but as my mind finally stopped racing I heard gasps and chatter. With a quick observation I noticed a crowd was gathered around me. Why? I had no clue! Some young kids were crying, hanging onto their parents. Men looked down at me in pure horror. Did I do something wrong?

"Hi, um why are you all here?" I asked. Everyone was looking to where I was on the ground completely ignoring my question.

"Hello! Does anyone even care I'm talking," I yelled waving my hands frantically. Still no one even flinched, and kept staring at the ground. I then saw a police car and heard an ambulance make their way towards my general area. It was then that I looked to the ground.

My eyes widened with shock. The pavement I just laid upon was covered in crimson blood; and in the middle of the blood was me, with a giant hole in my chest, eyes glazed over, but there was still horror in them. I couldn't help but scream. I tried grabbing someone to tell them "hey I'm here", but my hands just phased through anyone I touched. Was that whole incident not a dream, but reality?

My body was pale, and a young man was holding my hand, checking for a pulse. He wouldn't find one since my heart was stolen right in front of my eyes. My shirt was torn away from my shoulder was exposed. I saw claw marks that pushed through my flesh, down to my shoulder blade. Was I really dead?

"Am I a ghost?" I asked at the top of my lungs tears welling in my eyes out of fear.

"Actually a spirit," a voice said, scaring me out of my wits.

I twirled around as fast as I could, to find the owner of the voice that could obviously hear my question. I didn't see anyone behind me who looked out of the ordinary. The police were now making people move away from my corpse for the lack of better words. I was still trying to process what was going on, but I couldn't get my mind to wrap around it. I scanned all around me, and I just could not find anything.

"Up here!"

I obeyed the voice and tilted my head upwards. There floating in the air, was a blue haired girl riding an... oar? She wore a pink kimono that matched quite well with her eyes. She wore the biggest smile that I have ever seen. She gripped her oar with one hand and slowly descended towards me, waving her free hand.

"Welcome to being dead!" she cheered.

"Dead?"

"Why yes, we knew you were going to arrive soon. We had it all documented," she took a breath and continued to ramble. "You know, demon comes, steal your heart. I'm sure that hurt! But it had to happen. I mean if it didn't I'm sure I would be in big trouble. Not to mention get my pay cut."

I'm sure my face was the picture next to the word dumbfounded in the dictionary. I am dead, and this girl, who can't be more than a few years older than me, was going on about how it was a good thing I was dead so she didn't lose any money!

"Excuse me, will you stop rambling and tell me what the hell just happened," I barked, irritated at this whole situation.

"Oh I'm deeply sorry," she said with a closed eyed smile. "I'm Botan, sort of the grim reaper. I'm sorry to say this Misora, but today was the day for you to die. But I promise you, after you talk to head honcho, you will understand this why you haven't ascended to Spirit World by yourself!"

I fell to the ground and began to ball my eyes out, "I'm only a teenager! Still a virgin! Never found love! God I'm such a girl! But come on, I'm freaking dead!"

Botan looked at me with a shocked face. Why wouldn't she? I was sitting on the ground like a child getting snot and tears everywhere. The medics were now loading my lifeless body onto a gurney, and the police were taping off the area. The whole scene was blurred by tears.

"Misora, we need to get going!" Botan said, with a small amount of concern in her voice.

"Go where," I sniffled, rubbing snot on my sleeve.

"I already told you, Spirit World," she spoke as she approached me. "Now I just need you to grab my oar, and we'll be off."

She held out her hand, and I took it. I needed support and I do believe Botan is the only one here to give a little bit to me. Botan pulled me to my feet, and then sat on her floating oar. She smiled at me warmly, and I just went for it and grasped the oar with a very tight grip. I feet left the ground and I went soaring through the crystal blue sky, screaming the whole way.

Botan looked down at me, "You don't have to scream. You can actually fly if you try."

Even with the fact just taught to me, I continued screaming.

The building that was in front of me was massive. It had red stucco and details of various colors. It took only thirty minutes to get here from where I first popped up dead, and I swear I screamed the whole way. My throat was scratchy and sore. Botan rubbed her forehead; I'm pretty sure I gave her a massive headache during our journey here, to what I believe is the Spirit World. I'm not exactly sure, but seeing we went above the clouds, where else could this be?

"Now you are about to meet a prince, and please address her properly," Botan said, waving one finger in my face.

"A prince?"

"Why yes, Prince Koenma is in charge of the spirits here!"

A prince was in charge of Spirit World? I've never heard of that before, but then again I never really believed in that supernatural crap. I'm still having a hard time believing it. I'm in complete denial; I'm hoping I'll wake up in my bed with my cat. Botan gripped the sleeve of my shirt and pulled along through the huge doors that lay in front of me. She led me through richly decorated hall ways where monsters passed me. I couldn't help but stare. Some were blue and bigger than me, while others donned horns and scaly skin. I've never seen anything close to this that wasn't in a horror film. I shifted my eyes to the ground when an emerald one smiled at me.

Botan soon pulled me through a big door way, and sung, "Koenma! She's here!"

I kept my eyes to the ground out of respect. The guy is a prince after all. I heard murmuring and banging. I just couldn't keep my eyes down for long, that's when I saw it. A toddler, equipped with a pacifier and a stamp, working viciously at papers. A giggle escaped my mouth, and I quickly covered my mouth with both hands. The prince obviously heard my giggle since he twitched and halted his efforts.

"What was that giggle for," he demanded in a young boy's voice.

I smiled, holding back another giggle, "Nothing, sir. I just thought you would be…"

"Older!" he snapped.

"No!" I shook my head frantically while thinking yes. "I just thought you would be less cute!"

I mentally sighed, hoping I avoided angering whoever this Prince Toddler person was. I looked over to Botan who was smiling, holding back a laugh herself. The toddler, known as Koenma, stamped a few more papers before lazily sitting in a sloppy manner. He looked at me straight in the eyes. I tried to look down, but alas, my body would not allow me to.

"It's horrible what happened," he muttered.

"What was?"

"How a girl who should have lived to be old and wrinkly had her heart stolen right in front of her eyes."

"Yes, it is horrible, and I do hope this is a dream," I replied, making my voice sound pleasant.

"Well Misora it's not. You're dead," Koenma was very blunt. So blunt, a tear rolled down my cheek. "Stop that crying!"

I rubbed the tear away as quickly as possible as he continued. "You see, I can decide if I want a spirit to be sent back to Living World to live, if I so please."

"You're going to send me back? Back home! You're the best" I cheered, but I quickly stopped seeing how serious his young face was.

"No, I cannot send back, at least not right now." All happiness left my body. "There is but a few things that must be done before I will even consider sending you back."

"Tell me what there are, please," I spoke softly, holding back tears.

"You must tell me what you saw when you died," he said with his arms crossed. "And read me a bedtime story!"

My jaw dropped. That was it! Read this kid a bed time story and tell him what I saw. With that I'll be sent home! It's so easy, but what's the real catch? Nothing is ever so easy. I ran scenarios over in my head. This could definitely be a dream or maybe a hallucination. Maybe I'm even in a coma. The cars on my street really don't slow down. My mind has got to be on crack to create this illusion!

"What I saw?" He nodded. "All I saw what swirling darkness. There was but a single ray of light. I think felt total pain, and I saw blood red eyes. Then," I choked a little. "Then I saw a neon orange hand holding my beating heart."

Koenma murmured to himself. Yelled at a blue monster, who happened to be an ogre, and looked at some papers in a brown folder. Everyone seemed to be so serious now. Even Botan who has been quiet the whole time now had a look of coldness in her eyes. I felt so awkward, so I did what I normally do, look at my shoes. A paper came flying past me, and so did another. Koenma was throwing his papers everywhere.

"Why didn't I see this before!" he yelled, pulling at his tiny bit of hair.

"See what?" Botan chimed in after being quiet for the past minutes.

"He's seeking hearts with more life energy in them! And this girl has the most so far. She was able to see through his rouse, but it obviously didn't save her," he screeched, slamming his tiny hands on the table.

"Energy? Like Yusuke?" Botan inquired.

Koenma shook his head. "No, she's nowhere near Yusuke, but nonetheless still impressive for having no training."

He continued grumbling, but I couldn't resist but asking. "Do you mean Yusuke Urameshi?"

"Why yes! Are you two friends?" Botan replied, with a small smile.

"Kind of, I guess!" I smiled back, but then was pushed to the side, which in turn landed me on my butt.

It was the blue ogre who pushed by me, and he looked back with an apologetic face. He had a stack full of papers that he quickly handed to the toddler. I saw Koenma's eyes scan the paper faster than I've ever seen. His brow furrowed more and more with every line. Soon he was baring his teeth, while still holding his pacifier. He sat the papers down when he done soon after.

"Ok I've decided!" Koenma said loudly. I jumped a little, he was so loud. "Misora, it will take a good ten days to regenerate your body for you. You don't want to go back missing a heart. You will be back in Living World then, but I want to put you through some trials beforehand, so I can make sure I'm not passing up an opportunity."

"Trials? Opportunity?"

* * *

><p>Well that's it for now. I do hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it seems slow, but it will pick up soon! A review would be great!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. I just own my OCs!

* * *

><p>I was so baffled at the whole situation. I was sitting with my legs crossed as Koenma sat in front of me. He was shuffling a deck of cards, muttering to himself things I could not hear. I had begun the trials to get back home, to Living World. I had no clue why I had to go through these trials, and I didn't even know what I had to do! I just followed whoever told me to follow them, be it Koenma, or the blue ogre. Here in the Spirit World, there were demons. That's what I saw whenever I went into a hallway or when Koenma yelled for something. These demons were good; they meant no harm to anyone. Are there ones who do mean to harm people? Was that a bad demon that killed me?<p>

Koenma dealt five cards in front of me. They were in a neat row, and seemed to slightly float above the ground. I reached out to grab one, but the toddler's hand smacked my own hand away.

"I didn't tell you what to do!" he angrily said. I nodded sorry, and looked down. "Now Misora, there are four cards that are the same, and one is different. Find the one that is different."

I had a twenty percent chance of getting it right. That was not a good odd at all. I stared at the five cards. They all looked the same; there were no bends or stains on any of them. I wish I knew what was the point of this was, but finally I picked the second card from the right. It held a black circle. Koenma waved his hands over the other cards, to reveal that all of them were blank. I had picked the right one!

Koenma grabbed the card out of my hand and put all five back into the pile. He shuffled them again, and dealt seven cards. I had to do that same thing, but now I only had a fourteen percent chance. I got lucky last time, but I doubt I was going to get this right again. Seriously what is the point of this? Was he testing my luck or was I playing a child's game with him? I tried focusing, thinking about which one should I pick. There was no real strategy to this, it was pure luck. I looked back and forth between the cards, and once again they were all floating and looked exactly the same. I sighed and just snatched up the nearest card, and to my absolute surprise, I got a card with a circle on it. Koenma did his hand wave, and to no surprise I was right. He took my cards, shuffled then dealt all fifty-two cards.

"I'm supposed to find one card!" I said, my eye twitching in disbelief.

"Yes, how did you find the last two?"

"I don't know, I just guessed I mean it just felt right!" I whined, looking desperately at the cards lying in front of me.

"Just do what you've been doing, Misora. If not you can just stay here and not go home," Koenma taunted me. I couldn't help but mentally growl.

I focused as hard as I could, that was when a single card started emitting a lavender aura. None of the others did this. I looked at Koenma, but he didn't seem to notice that one of the cards had changed its appearance. I reached for it. Why not? It's not like I really have a chance, right?

Koenma smiled before I even looked at my card. "I did it?"

"Of course you did, follow me now," he said standing up and running off. I had to jump to my feet and chase after him.

I was now in a room that was pitch black. There wasn't even a single ray of light to help me see. Every few steps I walked into something. I swore many times, my shins and hips were going to be black and blue. Koenma now wants me to find my way out of the room, as in find a door without seeing it, or knowing what direction to start going in.

"If you can get out of here in less than three minutes, you pass!" his voice echoed, it sounded like he was speaking through a microphone.

"Three minutes? I can't see my hand in front of my face, how am I supposed to do this!" I yelled up above me. I didn't get a reply, and that just pissed me off.

I continued walking forward, grimacing with every new object I ran into. I tried finding a single trace of light that would help me in any way possible, but this was total darkness. I had no clue on what I kept hitting, the objects were solid, and there were no patterns on where they were in the room. Maybe there was a pattern, I just wasn't able to see and I was very disorientated.

"Two minutes." Koenma announced. I whined out loud. The goal was completely unobtainable, could Koenma even do this? How about Botan? I wanted to bang my head against a wall this whole thing was beyond frustrating.

"The clock is ticking!"

"I know! I freaking know!" I yelled back, becoming even more infuriated.

I began running forward, not caring about the objects that were hitting me. I was determined. That was when that lavender aura showed up again. It was to my left, and I quickly turned towards it. It didn't steer me wrong last time, maybe this is the way to the door now. I really hope so.

I was so close, "Thirty seconds."

I jumped over what felt like a table, and dove for the purple aura. With all the energy I put into diving I flew through the violet aura into brightly lit room. I landed right on my belly, and grunted. I laid there on my tummy, taking deep breaths. I made it, and I didn't run out of time. I feel like this baby is trying to drive me crazy. Maybe he wants me to go insane and become a mass murderer when I get back home.

The cold tile floor felt so good on my face, and I pressed my whole cheek against, knowing that I could relax. Koenma walked into the room smiling with his eyes closed, and the same blue ogre was closely following from behind. I glared at Koenma, but stayed lying on the ground, my lower body ached, and bruises would form soon.

Koenma laughed out loud," You look so pathetic!"

I ignored him and murmured my insults to myself. I really wanted to throw him into the room and let him get all beat up.

"Well you've got one more thing to do, and then I will make sure to get you back to Living World," Koenma said.

He has been promising this for hours. I do hope that he will keep it. I'm doing all this weird stuff to get home. I already miss my family; I miss my mom so much. I hope she's ok. Probably not, but I can hope and wish that everything is running somewhat smooth back home.

"Now follow me, I need you to retrieve my blanky," Koenma said with a sly smile. I can only hope that I'll be using my height to rescue a stupid toddler's blanket, but his smile was not reassuring at all.

The giant cat like monster ferociously growled as I approached its cage. It clawed at the bars of its cell as I drew closer to it. Koenma's blue blanket was lying on the cat's straw bed which was located behind him. The cat was about three feet taller than me, equipped with saber tooth fangs and sharp curved claws. He had spikes protruding out of its back and long electric green fur that actually complimented his red eyes.

"That's Ryu. The beast grabbed my blanky when I walked by yesterday and I want it back!" Koenma angrily said shaking his fist at the fierce cat. "Just go in there and get it for me, Misora!"

I tried stuttering a word, but I just couldn't. Fear filled my body completely. I am going to die, but wait. "I'm already dead, so he won't kill me right?

"No, he'll just devour your soul, and you'll be pretty much be in hell and have no chance of going back to Living World," he replied. I mentally cried to myself as I walked towards the door that would take me into Ryu's cage. It's like Koenma wants me dead, and I don't know why. I thought I lived a good life; I never committed any crime or did anything bad!

I tried swallowing my pride as Koenma's lackey, the blue ogre, opened the door for me. He gave me a sympathetic look when he closed the door behind me. I put my back against the wall and moved along it. The beast had yet to notice me; it was being a good killer kitty and was staring intently at Koenma. I took the longest steps I could take with my stubby legs, at the same time I made sure to set my feet down quietly. I held my breath most of the way, and I finally reached the blanket. I started to stretch my arm out for it, but I pulled back as Ryu's muscular tail swung around. I once again reached out only to be pushed back by the tail.

I did this a few more times, and then finally just went for it. I got smacked in the face by the demon's tail, but I managed to get the blanket in my arms. This is when Ryu finally noticed me, and turned his full attention upon me. Fear ran through my body, but it didn't freeze me. I screamed as I jumped out of the way of claws and teeth. I Ryu kept on my tail as I frantically ran around the massive cell, ducking and rolling out of his way for what seemed like an eternity.

I barely dodged his last attempt to claw me. I knew was getting really tired, and I needed to make my way towards the door. I stopped real fast, to find a path to the door. The purple aura showed up again, and it moved in a roundabout way to the door, but I followed it. I went around in little circles that dodged Ryu's attacks. I jumped when the aura went up in the air, which in turn got me over Ryu's paws. I leaped towards the door grabbing the knob. I couldn't get it turned quick enough as Ryu's claws came straight towards my body. I screamed at the top on my lungs, but no pain came.

The purple aura surrounded me, and the paw had landed a few inches away from my face. I didn't ask mental questions, I swung the door open and then slammed it behind me. I breathed frantically trying to catch my breath. Koenma walked up, clapping his hands.

"Very good, Misora," he said, taking his blanket from my arms. "Your body will be done in eight days."

"Oh thank goodness," I muttered, shivering when I heard Ryu roar.

"Yes, but there is a price to pay to get back to your body," Koenma spoke with his arms crossed.

"What now?" I whined, tears forming in my eyes. He promised he'd let me go back!

"You must work under me, protecting Living World from demons like that," he answered pointing to Ryu. "You'll start as soon as your body is back to normal."

"But I cannot fight! I don't know how I managed to get out of there alive!" I yelled wiping my tears away. Anger began to boil in my blood.

He looked me dead in the eye, his brown eyes were serious, and tears stopped flowing out of my eyes. "Of course you can't fight; your spirit energy is for defense and sensing when things are not what they're supposed to be."

"Spirit energy?" I ask confused at the term.

"You're the perfect addition to my team."

* * *

><p>Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Please review! Feedback always push me to write!<p> 


End file.
